1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic assembly having a heat pipe for cooling of a semiconductor die.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are manufactured on semiconductor substrates which are subsequently singulated into individual semiconductor dies. Such a die is then mounted to a package substrate which is then mounted to a motherboard of a computer.
When electrical currents flow through the semiconductor die, the semiconductor die generates heat. An evaporator end portion of a heat pipe may be located against the semiconductor die and a condenser end portion of the heat pipe may be located distant from the die. Heat can be conducted from the semiconductor die to the evaporator end portion so that a fluid in the evaporator end portion is evaporated. The evaporated fluid may then flow to the condenser end portion where the evaporated fluid is again condensed. The condensed fluid can then flow through the wicking layer back to the evaporator end portion, and again be evaporated.
Many electronic assemblies of the prior art do not provide for efficient transfer of heat, especially from a condenser end portion of a heat pipe. Suitable structural integrity of a heat pipe is also not provided for in prior art electronic assemblies. Prior art systems also tend to create electromagnetic radiation radiating from a heat pipe.